There are known pipette filling devices which by the creation of vacuum suck liquid from a bottle or any other source into a pipette. Such a device is described for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,866,340 and 3,039,500 in the name of Moshe Goldberg. While these devices have found acclaim in the community of users such as laboratory workers, medical test taking personnel and the like it has been found that certain parts of the device frequently need cleaning, being clogged or stopped by sediments. It has also been found that the personnel in question is either reluctant to or unable to attend to the cleaning and the rule has been that the device as a whole is discarded.